Legend of the Hafling
by InuLuna19
Summary: My own made up story with tons of OC's, the pairings are canon and will stay that way. This story takes place around 30 years after the anime/manga ends. A new hero falls from the sky and will set off on an adventure to complete her destiny and return to the future, sound familiar? Hanyous galore and wonderful perverted humor. Not much InuxKag or others, but still worth it. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or canon story of Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does. I do, however, own this storyline and my own made up characters.**

Pronunciation:

Mairè: my-ray

Mayumi: my-u-me

Kai: ky

Katsu: cat-sue

**Chapter 1: Future, Past, and Perverts, Oh My!**

Japan feudal Era.

"Hey Mayumi be safe and come home early. Your cousin is coming to visit." said a woman who had not aged since she was twenty, since she mated with her hanyou husband. As she watched her young daughter disappear into the forest she remembered her adventures with her friends and how they defeated the evil Naraku. She sighed as she longed for the days she spent with her friends, Sango and Miroku. They were much older now, it had after all been 30 years since then, but they lived happily with their family in the new demon slayers village that was not far from her village with the sacred tree and well from which she came. The woman smiled and went to go and find the love of her life.

'Geez, I don't know why mom worries so much. After all I have demon blood in me and I have my bow and spiritual powers, so I can take care of myself.' Mayumi thought as she ran through the forest. She enjoyed the rush of the wind fly by her as she ran at an incredibly fast speed that only one with demon blood could manage. Her wavy raven black hair whipped behind her as she picked up speed, her grey ears flat against her head and her golden eyes were focused on what was ahead of her as she ran towards the setting sun. When she reached the sparkling lake that was situated beneath a cliff she found a tree to sit in to catch her breath and stare at the land in front of her. She had found this place a few years ago and it was the perfect place for her to be alone and think about anything and everything. Though regrettably she was not the only one who knew of this spot her friend, Kai, and her cousin also knew about this place. All three were best friends and enjoyed each other's company, but there was only so much bickering one could take between an inu-hanyou and a wolf demon. They often got on her nerves and she wished that she had rosaries for each of them so she could subdue them both and get some peace once in a while. Although she knew not to wish for the impossible; she slowly fell asleep as the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon not noticing the demon lurking beneath the sparkling lake or the storm slowly creeping over the cliffs.

Present day: Japan

"Damn it! I knew I should not have come to Japan for another fifty years or so.", cursed the woman running for her life in a forest just outside of Tokyo, "Shit shit shit shit!" She said this still running through the trees looking for an escape route as the demons behind her were gaining ground, fast. She saw that the trees were starting to thin out and she thought that maybe she would reach a clearing, but when she cleared the trees she almost ran off of the cliff face that laid before her. "Crap", was all she said before she turned around and came face to face with her pursuers. "Now that is no way a lady should talk, although you are just a hanyou." scoffed a demon with reptilian like eyes and clawed hands. He smiled at her with a fanged smirk. "Now die quietly so I can celebrate killing the Traitor's daughter before it starts to rain." She smelled the air and realized that he was right and there was a storm coming, but the sun was also setting, fast. She knew that this was her most vulnerable time, the time when she was no longer a hanyou. As her opponent drew a sword and stepped forward she took a step back and almost fell off of the cliff when she momentarily lost her balance, her large purple backpack not helping matters any. When she regained her balance her opponent's sword impaled her and she coughed up blood as she gripped his shoulder and sent a surge of power though her hand and connected it to his body. He reeled in pain as his body burned; when he fell back he had taken the sword with him and pushed her over the edge in the process. As she fell over the edge of the cliff the clouds opened up with a loud roar and let the rain pour from the heavens. She never hit the ground, at least not the ground in modern Japan. She had disappeared in a flash of blue light just as the sun had sunk below the horizon.

Feudal era Japan

"How Dare You! You shall not have a painless death after damaging my body!" yelled the dragon youkai that had emerged from the lake and attacked Mayumi. The sun had sunk below the horizon and the moon was beginning to rise, but it was unseen due to the storm raging above the hanyou and dragon. Mayumi was backed against the tree, or what was left of it due to the youkai hacking off the top part, 'I liked that tree too, damn it.' She thought as she aimed her next arrow and drew it back ready to fire. Like her mother she had spiritual powers, but not ones that purify due to her demon blood, which she often used to fight battles with, like she was doing now. She stared down the youkai and asked, "why are you attacking me I have done nothing to you?"

"Yes, _you_ did not do anything, but your father killed our leader and your grandfather had bound him and left him in a weakened state, so you shall die and then I shall destroy your father" the youkai bellowed and laughed as he began his attack anew. He came rushing towards the hanyou girl, when a large flash of bright blue lightning struck the ground near the large youkai and sent him flying back. In the wake of the powerful strike laid an unconscious girl with a stab wound in her mid-section and an ugly large purple sac.

The sky cleared leaving little trace of what had transpired but the girl and the rain drenched ground. When the skies cleared it revealed a cloudless night sky with the stars beaming down and a large bright full moon. The youkai staggered towards the girl and Mayumi when he stopped and laughed after he smelled who had literally dropped from the heavens, "The murderer's daughter and the Traitor's daughter all in one night. I will enjoy killing you both, immensely." As he lunged for the unconscious girl he hit a barrier of bright electric blue light. He shrieked in anger as he flew back again. Mayumi drew her arrow back and prepared to fire when her hair stood on edge from power that rolled over her in a wave. It was coming from the unconscious girl, whose aura was changing and became increasingly demonic under the eerie light of the moon. She shuddered as another wave rolled over her and she saw the girl stand and face the youkai, who looked scared and royally pissed at the same time. Then she changed. Her wavy hair, which was cut in a short bob, lengthened to her mid-thigh. The gold hair turned platinum and had blood red highlights running through it. Her nails had turned to deadly claws with power arching off of them. Then her entire body was engulfed in blue flames, as her clothes burned off she replaced them, with what she assumed was battle armor, with a dark indigo dress that had designs of flames stitched in silver, blue and purple. It resembled a kimono by the sleeves and the bust, but that was where the similarities stopped; a tight black corset covered her midsection and her skirt was divided in two along each leg, the back was long and rested on the ground behind her while the front was shorter and came to a point. Under her dress she wore tight white pants with swirling silver designs that seemed to dance in the moonlight. On her feet she wore heeled black boots with strange intertwined runes of indigo and electric blue. A glint of light caught Mayumi's eye and she looked at the woman's shoulder, where she found it exposed to reveal silver scales that climbed up her sun-kissed shoulder to the base of her neck. Yet the most surprising thing was her power. It rolled off of her in waves and rivaled any youkai she had ever met, even her uncle, it was frighteningly strong. As she was left marveling and fearing the woman standing in front of her the dragon youkai charged at the transformed female. There was flash of light and a fast movement by the new female and the dragon youkai was frozen in its tracks when a breeze blew by. His head fell from his neck and then his body fell into pieces and burned until only ashes were left. Mayumi looked to see the new female youkai standing farther away than before and stared at the long silver sword that she held in her hand. Mayumi watched in amazement as the sword disappeared in a flash of the youkai's blue power. Then the youkai turned around and looked at Mayumi. She gasped at how beautiful and frightening she looked. The female youkai had bright purple irises that were surrounded by black that filled the rest of the eye, she had silver and blue markings that surrounded her eyes and ended in a swirling flame. Beneath each of her eyes there was a black line that faded to indigo when it dipped down as it neared her nose. Her lips were blood red and as she breathed through her mouth she spotted fangs glistening in the moonlight. Then she smelled it, her blood, it smelled sweet and tempting, and she looked to find where the smell was coming from and she realized that the youkai's arm that had held the sword was badly injured and dripped blood from her claw tips to the ground.

The next thing Mayumi knew she was face to face with the powerful youkai and scared out of her mind. She cringed as her hand brushed against her cheek. "Are you alright?" asked the dangerously powerful youkai in front of her. Mayumi nodded as she looked into the youkai's eyes in bewilderment. 'This is the powerful youkai that just transformed before my eyes and is more powerful than Uncle Fluffy, when he's mad!?' The powerful youkai in front of her sighed in relief and said 'good', then she got up and walked towards the lake. As she was gazing at the glittering water under the light of the full moon her youki dissipated some and she collapsed by the water's edge. Suddenly Mayumi's cousin burst from the forest and exclaimed, "Mayu are you okay!?" He rushed to her side and made sure his younger cousin was okay. "I'm fine Fluffy Jr.", she said as he stopped worrying about her. Then he hit her in the arm with an annoyed look on his face. "Don't call me that. My name is Inu Katsu and you know it is.", he growled at her. "Really I think you look like a Fluffy Jr. to me.", she said with an evil smirk on her face. She loved messing with her cousin because his face resembled her stoic uncle so much, except his showed emotion. With her comment on his name he punched her in the same spot again then asked her what had produced such an immense amount of power that it rolled over the countryside and sent everyone on edge. "It was the woman lying unconscious by the lake. She saved my from a dragon youkai and I think she was poisoned by it before she destroyed it." The young hanyou answered to her disbelieving cousin.

"Really? Then where is the body of the dragon?" he asked her incredulously. "See those ashes on the ground? That was the dragon." She answered annoyed at his disbelief. "Like I said earlier I think she was poisoned. I think we should take her back to the village for treatment. Before you have time to protest either you carry her or I will, whether you like it or not. She did save my life after all, so I can't just leave her here to die." Mayumi exclaimed to her annoyed disbelieving cousin. "But you should have seen her she killed it in one go and it was so fast that I couldn't see it. It was awesome" she added, excited as a small child would be with a new game or something shiny. Seeing his cousin like this for the first time in ages he sighed and resigned himself to be the one to carry the youkai. They slowly approached the youkai that lay next to the lake when the supposed unconscious youkai spoke to them both. "Hey you two by the time you manage to get me to the village the damn poison in my arm is going to leave me in a really pissed off mood and one limb short of a full set. So stop acting like scared forest animals and get your asses over here and take me to a damn village!" She grumpily said to the two hanyou, who did not speak English. Yep, she had been in America too long. Although the elder hanyou felt that there were insults and threats in the gibberish she had just spouted, he growled and approached her faster and picked her up by her outer shirt about to yell at her and insult her, he stopped when he saw her eyes. Her eyes were dangerous; one could lose themselves in them and never come back. They were a brilliant purple with deep indigo flecks here and there, while the irises were a brilliant color the area surrounding them was a deep black, while not occupying the entire eye, at this point it only encircled each iris. The marking around her eyes looked as if blue flames licked their corners and the dark markings below her eyes outlined her cheek bones and pointed to her plump blood red lips that were parted and revealed dangerous fangs. Everything about her screamed wild, dangerous, and untamable. He wanted to … "Oi. Put. Me. Down. NOW." She said glaring at the man who was holding her. This time she used Japanese, but it was still very rusty. After all she hadn't set foot in Japan since the early 1300's. Although at this point she had no clue what time she was in. All she knew was that she was out of place on the night of a full moon. And her arm hurt like a bitch and her head was about to split in two. The surprised hanyou looked at her as he blushed a satisfying red color; the female youkai let out a smirk then realized the young hanyou's eyes wander from her face and rested at a lower point on her body. WHACK… Thud. Mayumi, seeing everything that had transpired thought to herself, 'well I didn't see that one coming, although he did deserve it.' She sighed and walked over to the two demonic entities sitting on the ground facing each other, one with a large welt on his forehead and the other scowling at him while preventing a blush from gracing her cheeks. "So are we going to go the village or what?" Mayumi asked the two on the ground. The female youkai looked at her with a confused look that told her she had little idea what she was saying. 'Didn't she speak Japanese a few seconds ago?' she wondered. "_I may know a little Japanese, but most of the language still eludes my memory, so I guess the easiest way would be to exchange information, but I want my arm looked at before that, so, _Help. Arm. Please." she said while thinking, 'I hate sounding unintelligent'. The only thing Mayumi understood in her small rant were the last few words, with this understanding she slung the female youkai's uninjured arm over her shoulder and started off back towards the village; while an irked hanyou followed them.

A white hared, golden eyed, red fire rat wearing was waiting impatiently for his daughter and nephew in a tree that over looked the village. Although before he could spot the pair he smelled their scent, and he didn't like the other scents he was picking up. It smelled frighteningly similar to the wave of power that washed over land earlier and the scent of blood, a demon's blood. He growled as he jumped out of his tree and started towards the forest when he saw his daughter and his nephew, who was carrying an unconscious youkai, with worried expressions on their faces. When he arrived in front of them he realized that the youkai his nephew was carrying looked extremely pale and close to death. "Uncle you have to save her. Please! She was poisoned by a dragon!" his nephew's voice was borderline frantic. All he told his nephew was "alright" then he went to find his wife, who became the priestess of their village after the previous one had passed on. "Kagome! I need your help! There's a demon who's been poisoned by a dragon youkai." he said as he woke up his sleeping mate. Kagome, understanding what he had said, quickly dressed herself and ran out of the hut. There she found her daughter and distraught nephew bent over a very pale youkai, whose right arm was turning purple and black. "Carefully move her into the hut. Quickly, Inuyasha you help him." Kagome pointed to her nephew and ran back into the hut to make an antidote. The antidote was made from the herbs grown on Jinenji's farm, she crushed the herbs to form a viscous fluid. She took half of the fluid and coated a cloth in it and then took the cloth, a sanitized knife and the rest of the antidote, then sat next to the youkai. She looked at her face and saw that her eyes were glazed over with a far off look and she was growing paler by the second. She needed to work fast. First she took the youkai's top off in order to access the poisoned arm better. Then Kagome took the knife and started to make an incision from her shoulder when Katsu grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" He said, not really asking but more threatening her not to hurt the youkai. "I have to make an incision to let the antidote directly into the blood stream since her wound is not large enough. Calm down Katsu I won't hurt her any more than necessary" she said as she resumed her work on the youkai's arm. She cut the arm from the shoulder to the wrist. The cut was shallow, but deep enough to allow infected blood to ooze from it. Kagome knew she had to hurry because the blood had turned black (not a soul eater reference, although I love that manga/anime too! ;P). She spread the fluid antidote over the cut she had made and let it seep into the youkai's flesh. She examined the youkai's chest as the poison flowed toward her heart. The poison left purple marks as it snaked towards the youkai's heart. Kagome took the cloth she prepared earlier and imbued it with some of her spiritual powers before she wrapped it around the youkai's chest and neck. She sighed knowing that the poison was very strong and would most likely kill her, her chances of survival were slim to none and slim was about to jump out the window. She let out another sigh as she left her daughter and nephew in the hut. "So how is she?" asked a silver haired hanyou. "It doesn't look good. Hey Inuyasha, what do you have in your hand?" asked Kagome. "Oh this? Katsu and Mayumi brought it with them along with our mystery friend in there." He pointed back to the hut where the female youkai was lying unconscious. "To me it looks a lot like that yellow thing you used to carry around. Do you know who she is?" he asked his mate. "I don't know who she is, but it is from my time. She is from the future, but what was a powerful demon doing there in the first place, not to mention why and how she arrived here?" she told Inuyasha.

Mayumi looked at the demon in front of her and felt a twinge of sadness, "I wasn't able to do anything, even though she saved my life. I don't even know her name." she looked as if she was about to cry as she looked at her cousin. She was surprised because her cousin, who is the son of The Lord Sesshoumaru, a.k.a. Uncle Fluffy, looked broken and down trodden as he was staring at the unconscious youkai. "Oi, what has gotten into you cous'? You look like you are losing the love of your life." I commented not really thinking about what I was saying. He then turned towards me with a look of confusion on his face as he tried to process what I had said. "I'm not sure I just feel incredibly sad for some reason." He said as he walked out of the hut. I sighed and looked at the youkai in front of me; she looked to be dead, but she was still breathing and I could hear her heart. Feeling satisfied that she would stay alive for the time being Mayumi also left the hut. This left the youkai alone in the hut.

"If she lives through the night then she should live." Kagome said to her daughter as she walked out of the hut. Mayumi looked at her mother and silently thanked her for what she had done. "Mayumi, how did you meet her? She is not from around here", Kagome mused. "Well, she dropped out of the sky in a ball of blue light." She answered her mother seriously. Kagome looked at her daughter and was about to demand a real answer, when she realized she was probably telling the truth. 'After all I came out of a well' she thought and started to wonder who this girl actually was and why she had come here.

Katsu, at this time, was sitting on a rock away from the hut when he smelt his uncle come up behind him. "So do you know who she is?" asked Inuyasha. "No clue, but for some reason I don't want her to die."

"Keh, no one wants anyone to die, at least not without a reason; although there are those who give stupid ass reasons, but that is beside the point. Everyone is down because of this, but you seem to be almost heart broken. So what's up?" asked Inuyasha

"What did you think when you first met Kagome?" his nephew asked innocently. Apparently that was not what Inuyasha had in mind when he decided to cheer up his nephew. Consequently he automatically stiffened and a slight blush was forming against his cheeks, "Well… Um… when I first met Kagome I…" he thought about the first time he had seen Kagome at the tree of ages and how he mistook her for Kikyo; then smiled at how they ended up always being there for each other through thick and thin, "Honestly, I wanted to kill her, but that was before I actually got to know the real Kagome. Once I did I ended up trusting her and we grew closer until I ended up falling in love with her." Inuyasha said while gazing up at the stars. "Yeah, but it took you a long time before that happened because you were hung up over a dead girl who originally wanted to frag you to hell. Then after she was at peace and the jewel was destroyed she went somewhere and didn't return for three years. Then after that you were still shy and waited for two years to mate her. For the one who defeated Naraku you sure are a wimp." Katsu said all of this with a straight face and a nonchalant attitude as if this information was common knowledge, but because of a certain fox demon it practically was. WHACK! Katsu found himself face first on the ground with a sting on his cheek and a bloody lip. "Hey! What was that for?!" He screamed at his uncle, who was glaring daggers at Katsu. To be honest you could practically see lightning arcing off of him as he spat out his final comment of the night to his nephew, "That is in the PAST. I am NOT shy. I waited until she was READY to become MY mate because she was still YOUNG! So go to sleep and we will check on the wench when we wake up." Katsu looked at his uncle and immediately knew where Mayumi got her hot headedness from. 'Man, Shippo was right on the mark. Who knew?' He thought to himself as he walked to his cousin's hut rubbing his already healing face.

It was early in the morning and the sun had yet to grace the land with its warmth. All of the inhabitants of the village were sleeping and all was quiet, even Inuyasha had dozed off from the comfortable night air and creaking of crickets. Everything was quiet and still except for a platinum haired youkai. She stepped out of the hut and soundlessly grabbed her backpack from under the tree in which Inuyasha was sleeping. Inuyasha sensed a demon presence nearby, but only caught a glimpse of platimum running through the forest away from the village. He shrugged and waited for the sun to crest the horizon.

Katsu was the second one up and he walked to the hut which the youkai from the night before laid. He pulled open the blind in order to enter the hut. Before he saw the inside of the hut he heard nothing, no breathing or heartbeat, then he realized he didn't smell her scent. When he looked at the empty room he realized she was gone, but what was interesting is that there was literally nothing left to suggest she had been there except for blood stains and dirty rags. Another thing that Katsu noticed was there was no scent of her outside of the hut. As if she had vanished. His heart sank at the thought of never seeing her again. He ran to the tree on the outskirts of the village to meet up with his uncle. "Uncle! Come down here Now!" he screamed at his uncle, who was lazily perched in the tree surveying the area. He heard his nephew scream, hell the whole village probably heard it, and decided to face the grumpy child. He jumped out of the tree and landed in front of the other hanyou and twisted one of his nephew's ears and said in annoyance, "Oi. You know how damn sensitive Inu ears are, especially since you have a pair yourself. So next time you want my attention, runt, just use a fucking normal volume. Got it?" the young hanyou winced in pain at his sensitive ear being pulled. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, get it just let my ear go!" he pleaded. Inuyasha let go of his ear and asked, "So, what d'ya want?" now suddenly curious as to why his nephew came storming after him. "She's gone and there isn't even a scent of her outside of the hut. Heck there isn't even much of her scent left in the hut. I was hoping you knew what happened." Inuyasha sighed and thought about how to answer his down nephew. Then he remembered the flash of gold he saw in the forest before day break. "I think she is alive, but I don't know where she is. I thought I saw a flash of something in the forest this mornin', but I coulda been wrong." He said trying not to give his nephew false hope. Before he could stop his nephew he was already halfway to the forest. Then he smelled a familiar scent, "Well I guess it's time for a family reunion."

"Ah… this water feels great, a little cold but good." The female hanyou sighed as she bathed under a water fall a little ways away from a village. "This water feels amazing, but the fucking poison took for fucking ever to clear out of my system, I still have scars from it snaking around my body." She said as she traced the scars, which were healing, with the tips of her claws. She then dove under the water to clear her head and enjoy her bath. When she resurfaced the water flowed down her toned body back into the pool of water. Her long hair heavy with moisture as reached down her back and floated in the water above the small of her back. She had long since released her barrier and allowed her scent to flow on the wind. She could care less who smelled her so long as her bath was not interrupted.

Katsu was about to give up when he suddenly caught the scent he was looking for. He took a deep breath to make sure it was really there, and when he confirmed it he ran in the direction it led. He didn't know why, but the scent calmed him; it was the scent of lavender and a crisp cold winter night after snow had fallen. Her scent was peaceful and addicting. He never wanted to stop smelling it. As he progressed the scent grew stronger until he heard water flowing. He slowed down and found a tree with a vantage point of where the water was coming from. His eyes almost dropped out his skull at the sight before him, he didn't realize she had been bathing (he has a hard time putting 2 and 2 together, just like Inu). He knew he shouldn't look but he couldn't help himself. She looked like a goddess. Her hair fell around her in a gold and red sheet as it pooled in the water. Her face was clear and had a slight bronze tint to it. Her lips were not the blood red of the night before, but a shade of pink that was slightly darker than her skin. He also noticed that she had no demon markings on her face. His eyes drifted down to her neck that was slender, but strong. He followed the curve of her neck until he reached her shoulders; her right shoulder had long silver scars that almost reached clear across her chest to her heart. 'Those must be the scars left from the poison' he thought as his gaze drifted lower. His eyes stared at her breasts that were glistening from the water dripping off of them. They were not big, but definitely not small. Blushing as his thoughts started to get dirtier he trailed his eyes down her waist. She had a perfect hourglass figure, her waist tapered in and then flared out at the hips. Her stomach was well-toned and the faint outline of abdominal muscles could be seen. His eyes stopped at the water that dipped below her abdomen. He wanted to see all of her. To see how long her legs were and how toned they were as water dripped down from her cascading hair that… "_HEY! Tent Pitcher! Get your ass down here so I can kick it. I can Smell you and I have a pretty good idea of what you were thinking about!" _she screamed at the hanyou. He was startled out of his reverie and realized he had been caught, although he still had no idea what she was saying. He looked down and saw that he was quite happy with what he just saw. After adjusting himself he jumped out form his tree and approached the woman who he had been ogling. She was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at him. Stark Naked.

Thud. Was all that was heard as the hanyou had fallen on the ground. "_Well at least I know he is innocent enough to pass out from a nose bleed; although I didn't leave anything to the imagination. Alright what should I wear today? Shorts and a sports bra sound good. After all it is summer." _She said as she stepped over the fainted hanyou and rummaged through her backpack. She grabbed out baggy army green shorts, a black leather belt, underwear and a sports bra. After she put the garments on she sent a wave of power towards the village to lure them to her location. '_Lord knows how lazy I am. I haven't been to japan in about 750 years. Wow. I am old. Although, then again I am in the past, so technically I haven't been to Japan since the Dog General died. Stupid uncle.'_ She thought about the past that would always haunt her; the death of her father and abandonment of her mother; not to mention her destiny, which she had to fulfill. Then she felt four youkai auras and one of a priestess. '_Well time to talk to Fluffy.'_ she thought as the auras grew closer. Suddenly she heard the crack of wood and a flash of light. She caught a beam of energy in her hand as it was about to claim her head. No sooner had she grasped it had the light disappeared and there at the edge of the forest stood a group people; the hanyou who she saved, another hanyou in a red fire-rat, a wolf demon, the priestess from the village, and an Inu taiyoukai. "I never thought you would step foot on my territory again after what your family had done, Mairè." The taiyoukai said with cold eyes to the female hanyou standing beside his unconscious son. "What have you done to my son?" he asked as he looked to his bleeding son. His hand started to glow a sickening shade of green and then looked back to me with accusing eyes, as if his glowing claws weren't enough. I looked to the red fire-rat wearing hanyou, who was about to unsheathe his sword. Hoping that someone would slightly understand what I was saying, and that I was innocent, I said, "_He saw me naked, twice actually, and he had a nose bleed then fainted. It was actually quite comical"_, I said with a slight chuckle recalling what happened.

"Wait you speak English?" said a very surprised miko. I looked at her and nodded in assurance. "_Do you speak English?"_ I asked her hoping that she would be able to call off the dogs. She then spoke, "_Yes, but little." _She said in a broken sentence. All faces were on us as we began a conversation in an unknown language to them. To be honest I knew everything that was said in Japanese, but I had trouble speaking it, due to my long absence. "_Alright, I did not hurt him. He hurt him." _I said as I pointed to the passed out horny hanyou beside me. She must have understood that I did nothing because she told the two Inu to calm down. _"What you mean 'he hurt him'?"_ she asked with a curious gaze. "_HE saw me naked. He started to bleed like in anime. It reminds me of Soul Eater." _I said to her and smirked at the likeness of the two. The miko in front of me looked deep in thought as she pondered my words. In reality the only words she understood were: he, me, naked, bleed, and anime (seriously anyone in the future understands the word anime). She started to think of the relation to each other as she thought back to when she was able to watch TV, and then she realized what it was and blushed then laughed at what had happened. The hanyou beside her looked at her as if she was crazy. "Oh my gosh! That is absolutely hilarious! He really did that; man I wish I had a picture! Ha ha ha! Oh gosh, so funny!" she continued laughing for a little bit until the hanyou beside her asked her what was so funny. "Oi, wench what is so damn funny?" he asked her. "Katsu saw her naked and then had a nose bleed and passed out! Ha ha ha!" she continued to laugh after that. The hanyou looked back at her with a confused look on his face. "Why would he pass out from seeing her naked, I mean the woman isn't even pretty." He said mater of factly; I will put him on my list of those I need to maim in the future, although the priestess beat me to it. "OSUWARI!" she screamed and the hanyou did a face plant in the ground leaving an imprint in the shape of him. I smirked and showed off my fangs in the process as I thought, 'I have to get me one of those'. "Ka…go…me. How could you?" the cratered hanyou managed to get out with his face still firmly planted in the dirt. "It is not polite to insult someone you have just met. That is only okay when they are trying to kill you." She reasoned as she stepped over the face down hanyou and walked over to stand in front of me. She stood about 5'4", a good 3 inches shorter than me, with wavy raven hair and chocolate eyes; she held out a petite hand and said, "Atashi wa Kagome." I took her hand and said, "Atashi wa Mairè" we shook hands and I bowed to her and the rest of the people before me.

When the introductions came towards the end all that was left was for Mayumi and Mairè to introduce themselves. They did so in the same manner that the rest did, except for Sesshoumaru, he bowed to no one, who nodded his head in recognition, but then Mairè grabbed Mayumi's shoulders and pulled her to herself. Then she locked lips with her. It wasn't a quick peck, but a full on lip locked kiss. Sesshoumaru crooked a brow, Inuyasha blushed a shade of red deeper than his haori, Kagome gaped, and Kai had a smirk of complete surprise and satisfaction at what they were seeing. When the kiss was done Mairè licked the other girls lip as she took hers away. Mayumi was stone. She was so shocked at what had happened she didn't know what to think. "Please tell me that you are not going to be like Jakotsu?" Inuyasha whined as he looked at his daughter then at Mairè. "If you mean that I am gay, no I am not, it was an exchange of information. I am able to speak Japanese fluently now and she is able to speak English." Mairè reasoned. "But why did you have to choose Mayumi?" Kagome asked honestly. "Let me lay it out for you. Kai is a perverted wolf; even though he has someone in his heart already he still would have thoroughly enjoyed himself. You, Kagome are a mated woman, Inu youkai are extremely possessive even towards females close to theirs. Inuyasha is Inuyasha, not to mention you would have sat to hell if I had kissed him. Katsu, down there is unconscious and a bleeding pervert. Sesshoumaru is mated and he is, well Sesshoumaru. In other words he would have killed me without hesitation. So your daughter was the best bet." Mairè said and explained why the only one available for the process was her daughter. "Oh, well now that I think about you are right." Kagome said as she to thought of the reasons that were given. "Besides it usually is one of a guy's fantasies to see two girls kiss." Mairè said with an evil grin on my face. Kagome then snapped out of her thoughts and Mayumi looked at Kai. In the span of a moment a few things happened. First Mayumi stalked over to Kai and slapped him out of his reverie and into a tree, while Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, who was now out of his hole, and asked him, "You don't think that way? Right Inu-ya-sha?" she smiled sweetly at her mate, who was stuttering and starting to blush again as scenes played out in his mind. The look on Kagome's face was, quite honestly scary. Her eyes were shut and there was an incredibly sweet smile plastered on her face, but what caught Mairè's attention was the vein popping out of her head, "Inuyasha", she said sweetly, "OSUWARI!", she screamed as her face contorted in rage and embarrassment. She huffed and stalked off to the village and called over her shoulder, "Sesshoumaru and Mairè you are invited for dinner if you want." At this Sesshoumaru walked gracefully back to the village and to his waiting mate. Mairè ran to catch up to Mayumi and apologized for what had happened and explained that she could now speak fluent English, in case if she ever needed to. Mayumi smiled at her and they both really hit it off. Behind them Kai was unconscious and hanging in a tree, Inuyasha was twitching in his new crater and Katsu was still lying on the ground with a nose bleed and the image of a naked hanyou playing in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who Are You? **

The smoke from a fire billowed from a chimney in a hut where lunch was being served. "So who are you? Where are you from? What time are you from? What does your name mean? Are you bisexual? Are you a hanyou? What are you wearing? Are you really a girl?" Asked Mayumi as she watched the scantily clad Mairè devour a fish with her legs wide open; not acting female in the least. In fact EVERYONE was staring at her. She had as bad manners as Inuyasha, except she was a female, as and with less clothing on than one of Kagome's old uniforms. "I am Mairè Tsukiko. My first name means 'their rebellion' my last name means 'moon child', in other words the moon child's rebellion. I come from the future of 2015, where I was living in America. My destiny is to defeat and rebel against my original family and destroy their current reign. I was born in Ireland, a small island in the Atlantic Ocean to the west. I am heterosexual… I think. I am wearing shorts, shoes and a sports bra. Yes I am a hanyou and I am female. After all I only think with the head on top of my shoulders, I don't think I could handle two heads thinking the way I do. Oh, are you guys not hungry anymore?" she asked her silent audience. The entire group was there, except for Sesshoumaru because he went back to Rin, staring blankly at her for what she had just said. Most were blushing furiously, one had a deadpan expression and one had their mouth open frozen mid-bite. "What was it something I said" asked Mairè honestly, though deep down she thoroughly enjoyed how she was able to make people squirm. She sat there and continued to eat her fish when her new friend Mayumi, the one with the dead pan expression (apparently extreme blushing wasn't passed down), spoke up, "Who the hell gave you that mouth and completely corrupted you? You are even worse than Uncle Miroku, and he has around 50 years of perverted nature under his belt. Wait just how old are you, really?" she asked with an incredulous gaze. "Well…" I started off as I counted on my fingers and thought about when I was born exactly. "I am around 800-900 years old, give or take and minus the time slip." They all looked at me as if I was crazy. Granted it was old for a demon and still look the way I did, but I knew for a fact that Sesshoumaru was at least 1,200 years old. Then I realized that they thought I was half human. When I said I was a hanyou I didn't lie, I just… didn't say the entire truth. After all I looked to be about nineteen years old, barely a woman, but not a teen either. Let me tell you, humans have it easy they grow up fast, whereas demons are slow to mature once they reach the age of about fourteen or fifteen. They then spend most of their life as teenagers until they find a mate, then they start to mature. But are stuck aging at a pace slower than a snail. "There is no way that you are 900 years old. I mean my father is already past the 1,000 year mark, but he is a full blooded youkai and you are a hanyou like me, we don't age that slow, even if we aren't mated." Katsu said as he stared at me with curious eyes. "Oh and just how old are you? You look like a child." I sneered at him, purposely trying to get him riled up. It worked. "Well sorry for being born in this century. I am after all only twenty four years old, but I look like I am a teen ager of the age seventeen. Sorry for being a hanyou that does not look like their age. Jeez!" he fumed at me and I realized that I had taken it a little too far. I realized that he was a hanyou, which was strange. Granted his mother was originally human, but after mating with the taiyoukai she would have been turned into a full demon in order to match his life span. Though the turned youkai would only be a little stronger and have heightened senses as well as claws and fangs for defense, but other than that they would remain in their original form. Which is why Kagome could still use her purification powers, since she was a hanyou with little demonic aura and also why Mayumi didn't have purification powers. Her arrows just seemed to explode on impact and send power burning trough the victim. Yet Katsu was a hanyou. It didn't make any sense. "Speaking of which, why are you a hanyou anyway?" I asked innocently. Katsu looked at me with an irritated look, then he smirked and said, "Wouldn't you like to know." Then he got up and left as I was trying to contain myself from chasing and forcing the answer out of him. It didn't work and before Kai or Mayumi could do anything to stop me I was out the door and chasing after Katsu. I hated not being dominant. Which was a problem because I was about to face an Inu hanyou, and male Inu youkai in general were extremely dominate. This was going to be fun. I smiled as launched myself at my new play thing.

At the edge of the village there was a cloud of dust being kicked up by the ball of tumbling gold and silver grey as the two hanyous wrestled. Then, knowing that he would pursue, Mairè ran to the forest and looked back over shoulder playfully. Katsu growled and smirked as he chased after the golden haired hanyou through the forest. 'Damn she runs fast' Katsu thought as he trailed her. He lost sight of her as he ran through the forest, he stopped to sniff the air around and listen for any sounds that would give away her location. He was the one pursuing her, but he was also her prey and he knew it. Just then he felt a weight on top of him and he realized it was Mairè who had jumped out of a tree. She pinned him to the ground and held his arms to his sides to keep him immobile. "You see running away was not a wise decision. I happen to enjoy hunting and when I don't know something and the only source of information is running away then it tends to trigger my instincts. Oh, that and I am incredibly playful. Now why don't you tell me what I want to know? Why are you a hanyou?" She whispered in his ear with a smile as she slowly released his arms. As she was starting to get off of her he flipped them over and now he was the one on top. He restrained her arms above her head as bent down close to her face and looked into her eyes, he noticed that they had changed from the bright violet they had been the night before to a beautiful shade of dark, vibrant green with spears of ice blue shooting out from the pupil while there were specks of the bright purple lining the pupil. Her eyes were stunning and hypnotic; he then realized what he was going to say to her before he was mesmerized by her eyes. "I won't tell you why I am a hanyou, unless you tell me what you truly are. It is clear that you are a hanyou, but what type and who the demon partner was, and why do turn into a full youkai on the full moon?" he asked Mairè who was pinned under him. He drew a deep breath through his nose, then asked "And why do you smell so…" he asked as he drew his face closer to hers while still staring into her eyes, "incredible" he whispered as he put his forehead on hers, with his mouth only inches away from hers. He wanted to take over, to show her he was the only one she would ever need and he knew she was the only one he wanted. _Mate._ It was a whisper in the back of his mind that he barely heard himself. He wanted her all to himself and never share her with anyone, no matter who they were. He then leaned down near her ear and said in a husky voice, "and another thing, I prefer to be the dominant one." He then took her ear in his mouth and nipped it slightly; he was completely caught up in her scent, in her presence, in her. He nuzzled her neck where her scent was strong, then trailed kisses down her neck, outlining her collar bone. He sucked and nipped at her until she had gotten her hands free and grabbed his face.

She looked into his smoldering golden eyes and ran her fingers through his long, silver grey hair. She stroked his cheek, knowing that he was her future and would be only hers if she asked. Her mind screamed at her '_Mate. Mine.'_ She looked into his eyes trying to lose herself in their blazing gaze as his hair cascaded around them forming a curtain. She looked back at him with equally hungry eyes and said in a seductive voice that would put velvet to shame, "Do you really want me to answer those questions now, or do you want to continue?" at that moment she heard him growl and his lips crashed to hers. He bit her lip and licked it demanding entrance. She gladly obliged and they battled for dominance with their tongues trying to taste every inch of each other. As the battle raged on it slowly became a dance as both knew neither would submit. Their tongues danced across each other's fangs and massaged the other's mouth. Katsu knew what they were doing was wrong but he didn't care at the moment and certainly did not want this moment to end. Eventually they were both gasping for air and had changed positions. Mairè was now sitting upright in his lap with Katsu holding her as tight to him as he possibly could. His one hand was knotted in her golden and red streaked hair, while the other was placed on the small of her back pressing her to him. Mairè's hands were entwined in Katsu's silky hair as she found her way to his grey dog ears. She began rubbing them at the base and worked her way to the tip of the hypersensitive appendages. Katsu moaned softly into her mouth enjoying every sensation she caused and she enjoyed giving them. Then she whispered in his ear with a slight, possessive growl, "Mine" he nearly lost himself, nearly. At this point Mairè was pushed up against a tree with Katsu running his one hand through her hair and the other tracing her body's curves with tip of his claws. He wanted her so bad and he knew she wanted him, but this was just lust. A carnal desire to become one, but other than passion there was nothing in her eyes; there was no love. Katsu pulled his head away and placed his forehead on hers, "We should stop." Mairè, knowing he was right, sighed and removed herself from him. "You know being a damn virgin for over 800 years sucks ass." She told him as she adjusted herself and walked in way of the village. Katsu stood frozen, just staring at her and wondering how she had coped with it. "If you are wondering why I am, it is because I can only become excited with my mate; dragons, like wolves and Inu, mate for life. Although different from them, we only get excited with our mate, otherwise we have sex to let off steam." She stated as if it was well known fact trying to draw his attention away from what she had said about her upbringing. It didn't work. "Wait you are a dragon hanyou? You mean like Ryukotsusie? The one my grandfather sealed and my uncle killed?" he asked with wide eyes. 'No wonder she was powerful' he thought as he stared at the hanyou before him. "Yes, and actually Ryukotsusie is, was, my uncle." She said much to his surprise. Mairè looked back to see Katsu in a defensive stance with his hand near the hilt of his sword, ready to draw at a moment's notice. "Really? If I wanted you dead I would not have been about to give myself to you. Besides there is a reason why my first name means 'their rebellion'; Also why the dragon from yesterday tried to kill me." she looked at him in annoyance, but she couldn't blame him, 'after all when I first met Sesshoumaru he wanted to kill her due to my dragon blood, then again he wanted to kill anyone who got on his nerves.' As she was thinking about the past she started walking back to the village to explain who she was to everyone. This was going to be a looooong day. She then turned around and looked Katsu up and down and smirked, "Glad I could make you happy, but the others in the camp may not appreciate the view." She laughed at how red his face had become at her statement and left him standing in the forest wondering what to do.

When I got back to the village and grouped up with rest of the unorthodox people all of those with demon blood looked at me differently. 'Well it's not like there was any use in hiding it anyway.' I thought as I approached them. "Please tell me that my nose is wrong" Mayumi protested as she looked at me with her large golden eyes, "Oh my gosh I can picture it. You and… Katsu… and … ugh!" she made a gagging sound as her obviously overactive imagination was imagining many perverted things that were done, and not done. I rolled my eyes at her reaction knowing exactly what she was thinking, but then again I couldn't really blame her, after all I did smell like him. I sniffed my arm and realized; I smell like him, a lot. 'Oh well' I thought and shrugged my shoulders as I decided to explain what happened and stop the weird stares everyone was giving me. "Before you guys jump to anymore conclusions, we did not have sex." I said slightly amused. 'Although…we were really close. Damn morals.' I thought to myself. "Oh really then why do you smell of arousal and Katsu's scent is all over you?" said a curious and taunting Kai. I figured that two could play at his little game so I decided to respond to his taunting. "Well, it was one hell of a make out session. Although I'm sure that it was a lot farther than you have gotten with Mayumi. At least I got some, and I have been here for less than 24 hours." I smirked at the two in front of me and both were red, but for totally different reasons. I just knew that the room was about to explode when Katsu walked in. He was soaking wet. He looked like a drenched puppy. His gold eyes held anger and annoyance and I just smiled at him as his grey dog ears twitched on the top of his head that was full of straight, silky, silver grey hair; which was now wet. I looked at him from head to toe and I couldn't help myself, "'If I had known that you wanted to take a bath then I would have gladly joined you and washed your back." I looked back at him with a beaming smile and innocent face, and then I thought I heard something snap. He looked pissed. "You! You are the Reason that I am wet right now" he yelled at me and again I couldn't help myself, "That's what she said!" I smiled and burst out laughing. I felt a sharp pain on the top of my head and then all I saw was darkness.

Mayumi was standing over the now unconscious Mairè rotating her shoulder with an angry look on her face, "I was starting to like her, but honestly she is so fricking obnoxious." Katsu stood there in all of his soaked glory gaping at his cousin who had just hit his future mate. "Wh-why did you do that?" he looked at her with bewildered eyes. "Because you would have eventually lost it even more than you already have and giggles over there," she pointed to the laughing wolf demon on the ground, "would probably have joined her in the exchange of obscenities." The irritated hanyou just sat down near his cousin and in front of his aunt and uncle. "So did ya have fun?" Inuyasha asked, knowing full well that his nephew was more like himself than his father sometimes. This was one of those times. Katsu glared at his uncle was about to say something when Kagome intervened. "Inuyasha…" she said with a sickly sweet tone and a smile on her face, "Osuwari." with that the Inu hanyou was face down on the floor of the hut and in a great deal of pain. "I want to ask you what you found out about our unconscious friend before you two were… distracted" asked Kagome, hoping to shed some light on the subject. "We didn't talk much," he started when Kai interjected, "I bet you didn't" he said with his perverse smirk, which earned him a punch from Mayumi. "You can continue Katsu" Mayumi stated to her annoyed cousin. "As I was saying, we didn't get to talk much, but I did find out that she is a dragon hanyou; and that Ryukotsusie was her uncle." When he finished his short report everyone in the room had an uncomfortable air about them. After all, Ryukotsusie tried to kill Inuyasha in the past and dealt a fatal blow to his father, Inu no Taisho. Not one of them knew for sure if she could be trusted or if they were willing to trust her.

As time drifted by the tense atmosphere grew and was on the verge of suffocating. Suddenly Mairè sat up and looked pissed. She turned to Mayumi, "What the HELL! You didn't have to knock me out. Geez. You know if I didn't like you I would give you a demeaning nickname like I did with Fluffy." She pouted as everyone in the room looked at her with wide eyes. "Wait. Ya mean ya gave Sesshoumaru the name 'Fluffy'? I was the one to give him that name." exclaimed Inuyasha. "Um… that isn't exactly correct. I met him before you two met and gave him that name. Also I met you a few years after that and implanted that idea in your head. After all when you first met him you called him Fluffy. Which, was probably why he tried to kill you and hated you in the first place; not to mention the fact of Tetsaiga was added to that, so I should probably say sorry for that." She explained to the now angry and annoyed hanyou. Inuyasha was now sitting in an upright position when he decided to speak again, "so what yer sayin' is that I was almost killed because ya wanted me to call my half-brother a demeaning name when we met? Are Ya Crazy?!" he yelled at Mairè. "To answer your question, yes I thought it would be funny if you called him fluffy when you first met, but I didn't think he would try to kill you. Also I didn't know about Tetsaiga at the time. As for if I am crazy… well I don't know; I have lived for around 800 years and the world is insane in general. Tell me how sane would you be if you lived to watch humanity slowly destroy the world and then defend it at the same time how, sane would you be?" I asked solemnly as I recalled all of the wars that humanity has led and then the love that they were able to share. At this Kagome spoke, though it was only a little louder than a whisper, "that's right you lived through the world wars." Mairè looked at her and added, "Yeah, and the Depression, the Trail of Tears, communism, colonization, Afghanistan, Iran, 9/11, the war on Iraq, natural disasters and not to mention the demons who are always trying to kill me." Kagome looked at Mairè questioningly and asked, "What is 9/11?" at this Mairè realized that Kagome came here before 2001. "In 2001 terrorists hijacked four planes that were headed to America. Two were crashed into the Twin Towers, one into the Pentagon and one was crashed into a field on its way to the White House because the passengers fought the terrorists. The Twin Towers fell and thousands of people were killed. After that America declared war on Iraq. Well enough of that all I am trying to get at is that the wars and fighting doesn't stop." explained Mairè. "All in all my sanity is up for grabs, but I have my past and heritage to thank for that. You, Inuyasha, were a half demon and many youkai wanted to kill you just because they came across you on their journey. Some did chase after and it was premeditated. You also had your mother for a time, but then she died. Then you fell in love with a priestess. She betrayed you. You killed the one who turned you against each other. You found your true love and current mate. Then you had children. Now you are accepted. All of this happened in less than 300 years. I, on the other hand, am different from you. Now I will explain who I am, who my parents are and my past. My father was a dragon taiyoukai who followed my mother to Ireland in order to mate with her because he loved her. Not only that, but also to escape from Japan and his duties as the chief of his lands and of the dragon tribe. He knew that if he stayed he would be corrupted, and eventually die a horrible death, most likely it would have been at the hands of my uncle. My father's name was Ryuu no Mizu. He was a very powerful youkai who had water attacks instead of fire or electricity. He met my mother when she traveled to Japan one spring, in the middle of mating season, she was very beautiful and captured his heart. He knew that in order to protect her and himself he would have to leave Japan and follow her to her homeland. In doing so he betrayed his kind. This is where it is different from you, where you could travel to a different continent and no one would know who you were I can go nowhere without being targeted. The Inu clan differs from the Dragon clan in that each country is separate for you, whereas each countries respective dragon clan is intertwined with the others. Meaning that all of the dragon clans in the world work together and if one dragon disgraces their clan and are exiled they are exiled from all of the clans and are hunted down and killed. If they manage to have offspring before they are killed their children are also hunted and killed. I have fought my entire race to be alive as long as I have been. When I was younger my mother kept me safe in her hometown and hid me away. Though when I turned 13 she deserted me and told me to find my destiny. So from that point on I have fought for every day of my life, have loved no one, and had all of my friends or acquaintances killed because they were in contact with me. My life has been hard just as yours has been, but you endured 250 years of hell, I have endured over 800 years of hell and mistrust. So I apologize if my demeanor and personality is offensive but it is how I have grown and lived. You are just lucky that I don't perceive you as a threat because if I did you would already be dead." Mairè finished explaining herself to the small group and all that was left was silence while each of them processed what they had been told. As they thought about what they were told Inuyasha processed the last few sentences that she said. He mauled them over in his head and thought that he was being insulted and he felt that she had hurt his pride, "HEY! What do you mean that we would be easy to kill?!" He yelled at Mairè and looked her in the eyes. She turned to him with a very cold expression on her face and even colder eyes, when he saw this his ears went flat against his head and his hair was standing on edge. When she spoke her tone could have given someone hypothermia, "Exactly what I said, if I was to go into battle and release my full power you would be dead in a matter of seconds, if I did not have control on my youkai night the country side would be decimated, and if I lost myself on the night of the new moon Japan would probably cease to exist. My most stable form is my current one, my weakest is my youkai, and on the night of the new moon I am at my most unpredictable and blood thirsty. I have not clarified what my other half is, but I can guarantee you that it is not human or devil. So use your heads and figure it out." Kagome looked at her and wondered what her other half could be, 'so she is not like Inuyasha, but she is not from hell, so that leaves heaven, but that doesn't make any sense. Heavenly beings are supposed to be benevolent and caring beings.' As Kagome was pondering this everyone was thinking along the same lines. Mairè looked at Kagome, "Mind sharing what you are thinking?" she asked as she glanced at Kagome. "Well if your one half is from a demon on earth, and your other half is not from hell or human then the only place left would be from heaven." She said as thought over her theory again. "But you said that your other half is the most blood thirsty, which doesn't make any sense." She stated after a shot pause. Then Mayumi spoke up, "I agree, celestial maidens, goddesses, and angels all are benevolent beings. So how can your half that is from heaven so destructive?" Mairé sighed and gained a faint smile on her cold face, "You have apparently never met any European gods or goddesses. My mother is a Goddess of Ireland. My great aunt is the Morrígan, who is the goddess of war, fertility, and death. So no, not all goddesses are benevolent. My mother was a beautiful woman who had control over the moon, she truly did love my father, but she would always sleep with many other men. The heavenly beings are not all that they are cracked up to be." Mayumi looked at her thoughtfully and asked, "So what was her name?" Mairé looked at her from the corner of her eye, "Her name isn't important. She abandoned me and my father to go and marry another god. Nor do I want to hear her name again if I can help it." Suddenly Mairé looked up with a gleam in her eye and asked Katsu the earlier forgotten question, "So I told you my story, now tell me yours Katsu. Why are you a hanyou?"


End file.
